This is gonna be fun
by Aurore Heart
Summary: [TRADUCTION de BlueAutomn12] Ace se réveille dans le corps de ses dix-sept ans après les événements de Marineford et promet que cette fois, il sera assez fort pour protéger sa famille. Où les Spades sont lentement amenés à la folie par leur capitaine et où les Marines ne s'amusent pas.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir bonsoiiiir !**

**... Oui, je sais que j'ai déjà plein de projets en cours. Trop de projets. Je suis incapable de me cantonner à un ou deux X)**

**Donc, une traduction. C'est la première fois que j'en publie une, donc si des tournures ou phrases vous semblent bizarre, vous pouvez le dire sans que je saute au plafond !**

**Cette histoire m'a beaucoup plu pour son humour, j'ai passé un très bon moment en la lisant *ricane au souvenir* et j'avais envie de la partager avec les lecteurs francophones. Elle est toujours en cours (19 chapitres pour l'instant) et l'auteure m'a donné son autorisation pour la traduire. Les chapitres sont assez courts.  
**

**Disclaimer : One Piece appartient à Oda est cette histoire est une traduction de BlueAutomn12, en aucun cas la mienne.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Éveil**

Ace n'avait jamais cru se réveiller de nouveau.

En toute franchise, ce n'était pas une attente habituelle pour quelqu'un qui venait de se prendre un poing de lave à travers la poitrine, dans une tentative désespérée de sauver son petit frère.

C'était pourquoi il était indubitablement confus quand il se réveilla une fois de plus. Clignant des yeux vers le ciel nocturne, troublé, le jeune pirate essaya de se situer.

\- Je suis vivant ?

Les mots chuchotés résonnèrent fortement parmi les vagues de l'océan.

Se forçant à se redresser, Ace observa les alentours jusqu'à laisser échapper un léger halètement de reconnaissance, il connaissait le petit bateau dans lequel il était actuellement assis. Comment ne le pourrait-il pas ?

C'était le même bateau qui l'avait emmené loin de l'île de Dawn des années auparavant. Ce même bateau qui avait été détruit au bout d'une seule semaine de voyage dans un conflit avec la Marine.

\- C'est impossible…

Regardant ses mains pour la première fois depuis son réveil, Ace comprit, à l'absence de Log Pose sur son poignet trop mince aussi bien qu'au temps calme immuable et à la paisible mer bleu autour de lui. Il était en East Blue.

Avec les yeux écarquillés par le choc, Ace n'hésita pas à enlever son haut, pour rester confus devant le Jolly Roger abîmé dans son dos et la hideuse chair brûlée qui en avait remplacé la majorité. Bougeant lentement, presque comme s'il était en transe, il leva sa main et la regarda avec étonnement alors qu'elle s'enflammait.

\- Par l'enfer, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

La question doucement murmurée ne trouva pas de réponse dans le silence de la nuit, tandis qu'il tentait d'évaluer une nouvelle fois ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

En effet, malgré le tatouage abîmé et ses habilités de Logia intactes, Ace était définitivement dans son corps légèrement moins développé de ses dix-sept ans. Cela signifiait que, s'il était réellement dans le passé comme il le suspectait, c'était encore trop tôt pour qu'il ait son Fruit du Démon, sans parler de son tatouage.

Secouant sa tête, il décida de ne pas s'interroger plus longtemps sur ces incohérences pour l'instant. À cheval donné, on ne regardait pas les dents et en dépit des curieuses circonstances dans lesquelles il se trouvait désormais, Ace était _reconnaissant_.

Il avait une _deuxième chance_ pour tenter et aider à faire les choses correctement, il ne perdrait pas son temps à s'interroger sur le pourquoi du comment. Il avait la chance de tout changer, cette fois Thatch survivrait, il s'occuperait de Teach et Marine Ford n'arriverait_ jamais_ une nouvelle fois.

La dernière fois, sa famille avait été prête à partir en guerre contre le monde entier pour lui. Et maintenant il avait une chance de rembourser cette loyauté et une opportunité d'honorer sa promesse faite à Luffy. Il ne mourrait pas à nouveau, pas cette fois.

Tout d'abord, il devait se débarrasser des restes de son tatouage. La pensée l'ébranla, telle une douleur physique, mais il n'y avait rien qui pouvait être fait à ce propos. Les vestiges du Jolly Roger étaient juste assez gros pour être identifiable par n'importe qui sachant ce qu'il cherchait.

Et dans une ligne de temps où Ace n'avait pas encore rencontré les pirates de Barbe-Blanche, voyager avec les restes effacés de leur Jolly Roger était chercher les ennuis. Ainsi, il devrait être recouvert le plus tôt possible.

Repoussant la douleur qu'il ressentait à l'idée de couvrir le Jolly Roger de son Oyaji, Ace laissa un sourire embellir son visage en pensant à la prochaine étape. Reformer l'équipage des Spades.

Les hommes et femmes cinglés qui l'avaient proclamé comme leur capitaine et avaient refusé de partir même lors de sa frénésie meurtrière contre l'homme le plus fort du monde. Qui se battaient encore pour lui aux côtés du reste de l'équipage à Marineford même après que son héritage eut été révélé.

Ace aimait les pirates de Barbe-Blanche, mais les Spades seraient pour toujours son premier équipage. Et il ne voudrait jamais entreprendre son voyage dingue sans eux. Bien sûr, il y avait des raisons pour reformer son équipage autres que son propre désir égoïste de les revoir.

La principale était que son petit frère n'était pas le seul dans la famille qui avait l'habitude de recruter de nouveaux membres après leur avoir sauvé la vie. Cela signifiait que, si Ace ne s'embarrassait pas à les recruter de nouveau, il y avait des chances pour que la moitié de l'équipage des Spades meurent dans le mois de toute façon.

Leur recrutement était donc définitivement une priorité. Ace avait hâte de les revoir, sa famille lui avait manqué durant les mois où il était emprisonné à Impel Down ou à traquer Teach. Teach…

Le sourire qui était jusque-là chaleureux sur son visage mourut soudainement et douloureusement alors qu'il pensait à l'homme qu'il avait appelé un jour son frère. Le perfide bâtard qui avait déclenché les événements ayant mené à Marineford. Cette fois, il devait s'occuper de Teach avant qu'il n'ait une chance de blesser Thatch.

Malheureusement, même sans le Yami Yami no Mi, Ace n'avait pas actuellement la force nécessaire pour s'occuper de Teach (et ce n'était pas douloureux à admettre). Et même si c'était le cas, Ace serait toujours incapable d'agir à moins qu'il n'ait des preuves de la traîtrise de Teach. Sinon, il serait ciblé par toutes les forces des pirates de Barbe-Blanche, prêt à tout pour venger l'homme qu'ils croyaient encore leur camarade.

Alors Ace devrait être patient. Il prendrait son temps, reformerait son équipage, resterait sous les radars un peu plus longtemps cette fois et utiliserait ce temps pour devenir plus fort. Puis il irait à la rencontre de sa famille une fois de plus et cette fois, il serait assez fort pour aider à les protéger.

* * *

_N.A. : Bonjour à tous ceux qui lisent ceci, je prépare une histoire comme celle-là depuis longtemps (parce que j'adore Ace et je suis généralement encore en déni par rapport à Marineford) mais je n'avais pas eu le temps de l'écrire jusqu'à maintenant, à ceux qui ont lu ma première fic Home merci beaucoup pour votre soutien ! Et j'espère que vous avez apprécié l'histoire jusqu'à présent et s'il vous plaît, laissez une review pour partager votre opinion !_

**N.T. : Le deuxième chapitre est presque terminé pour la traduction, mais comme pour le reste... Ne vous attendez pas à un rythme régulier, je ne m'occupe de traduire que pendant mes pauses à l'école. J'ai laissé les noms en japonais comme BlueAutomn12, je m'excuse par avance si cela dérange, mais je préfère rester le plus proche du texte original. J'espère que ce premier (et très court X) chapitre vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, je me ferai un plaisir de la communiquer à l'auteur !**

**Merci et à peluche !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour bonjour !**

***inspire***

**Alors je sais, ça fait une éternité. Mais entre mes partiels, mon corps qui suivait pas et le vol de mon ordi, j'ai été très, très occupée. Et je le suis toujours. Donc j'ai le rythme d'un escargot atteint d'arthrose.**

**Mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même et n'hésitez pas à me signaler toute coquille restante/mot étrange/phrase bizarre, je suis tout ouïe !**

**Disclaimer : One Piece appartient à Oda est cette histoire est une traduction de BlueAutomn12, en aucun cas la mienne.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Pour commencer**

Cela prit moins d'un jour pour arriver sur l'île suivante et trouver un salon de tatouage pour couvrir les restes du Jolly Roger sur son dos. Et malgré les réluctances d'Ace à cacher les vestiges de la marque qui était devenue son orgueil, il savait tout de même quel dessin il souhaitait pour la remplacer.

Et ainsi quelques heures (et quelques milliers de Berry) plus tard, Ace sortait de la boutique, le Jolly Roger fragmenté complètement recouvert par un sublime phénix bleu déployant fièrement ses ailes, émergeant d'un champ de flammes et d'hibiscus. C'était à la fois magnifique et déchirant.

Le phénix était juste assez différent de la forme Zoan de Marco pour ne pas amener de questions, mais assez pour qu'Ace se rappelle pourquoi il se battait. Ou plus spécifiquement pour qui il se battait.

Sentant la lumière du soleil sur son visage, Ace inclina son chapeau et regarda vers le ciel bleu au-dessus de lui avec un large sourire. Il était approximativement à deux jours de l'île où il avait recruté son premier camarade Dust et ensuite, cela lui prendrait deux autres semaines pour récupérer les onze Spades restants et obtenir son bateau Le Jeu de Cartes.

Ace avait prévu de rester un petit peu plus longtemps sous les radars que dans sa ligne temps originelle, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il ne pouvait pas faire toutes les cascades folles qui l'avaient rendu si infâmement célèbre la première fois. Cela signifiait simplement qu'il ne devait pas être pris en train de les faire.

Le sourire d'Ace s'élargit pour ressembler à celui d'un requin. Les Spades avaient toujours été doués pour effectuer un travail subtil, même s'ils préféraient faire dans le remarquable et le tape-à-l'œil. Et il espérait qu'obtenir une certaine reconnaissance maintenant était un moyen décent de convaincre plus tard les pirates de Barbe-Blanche qu'il était un allié, pas un ennemi.

Il était aussi important de mentionner qu'actuellement, Ace avait une dent de la taille de Marineford contre le Gouvernement Mondial, en plus d'une myriade d'informations internes sur les marines, que le vieux schnock avait laissé échapper alors qu'il visitait son petit-fils à Impel Down.

Ace frissonnant aux souvenirs de sa cellule et secoua résolument sa tête. Plus jamais.

Il avait besoin de récupérer d'abord son bateau et son équipage, mais après ça…

L'adolescent éclata d'un rire légèrement maniaque, effrayant la plupart des passants dans la rue. Contrôlant son rire, Ace prit le chemin pour revenir à son bateau en sifflotant gaiement dans un souffle, cela serait amusant.

Quelques miles plus loin, dans la plus proche base de la Marine, le Commodore en charge frémit alors qu'un mauvais pressentiment le traversait. Quelque chose d'important arrivait et, quoi que ce soit, le Marine avait l'impression que cela ne se terminerait pas bien pour lui.

* * *

Garp observa les derniers avis de recherches parus et soupira. Cela faisait quelques semaines depuis que le vieux Marine était allé sur l'île de Dawn pour y trouver uniquement son plus vieux petit-fils manquant et il était, à défaut de meilleur terme, incroyablement confus.

Au début, quand Luffy avait révélé qu'Ace avait fui pour devenir pirate, Garp s'attendait à une piste de destruction et de ravages facile à suivre partout où l'adolescent passait. En réalité ? Il n'y avait rien.

Il n'y avait pratiquement aucun signe de l'adolescent aux tâches de rousseur depuis qu'il avait pris la mer et bien que Garp était ravi du fait que son petit-fils n'avait pas immédiatement décampé et obtenu la plus grosse prime qu'il pouvait avoir, il commençait légèrement à s'inquiéter.

Il n'était pas non plus trop anxieux, sachant que le garçon était assez fort pour tout ce qu'East Blue pourrait lui opposer et cela ne faisait pas assez longtemps depuis qu'il s'était mis en route pour être déjà sur Grand Line. Donc logiquement, Garp savait que son petit-fils allait probablement bien.

Mais le manque de nouvelles était encore quelque chose de préoccupant. Et ce n'était pas comme si Garp pouvait simplement demander si quelqu'un avait vu son petit-fils, car cela attirerait l'attention sur ce dernier et c'était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait. Surtout si la raison pour laquelle il n'entendait rien à son propos était parce qu'il avait finalement abandonné ses idées de piraterie.

Garp hésita, peut-être était-ce ça ! Peut-être que le garçon avait finalement vu la lumière et avait rejoint la Marine ! Sifflotant joyeusement à ses illusions, Garp saisit le dernier rapport et sentit son espoir mourir vite et douloureusement en lisant la première page.

Le nom et la description d'Ace pouvaient bien être manquants du rapport (ce petit con était trop rusé pour être attrapé sans le vouloir, probablement à cause des années de chasse dans la jungle et les tentatives de se cacher de Garp lui-même) mais cette folie était son petit-fils tout craché.

\- PUTAIN DE MERDE, FOUTU GAMIN !

Quelque part sur l'océan, Ace cessa ce qu'il était en train de faire et fila à son bateau aussi vite que ses jambes le pouvaient, avant de demander à son équipage de lever l'ancre aussi rapidement qu'il était humainement possible.

Jetant un coup d'œil au journal qu'il avait réussi à piquer, le Logia de feu ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il regretterai probablement ses exactions plus tard, mais pour l'instant il s'en amusait. Au moins, il était sûr d'être désormais sur les radars de Barbe-Blanche.

* * *

Marco terminait de remplir sa paperasse quand les vibrations démarrèrent. Et alors que le rire qui les accompagnaient était un son familier, il était inhabituel qu'il soit si fort au point d'affecter réellement le navire.

Réalisant qu'il ne pourrait pas faire plus avec le rire de son père secouant le bateau, le commandant de la première division décida qu'il serait plus simple de monter pour en connaître la cause que d'attendre la fin des vibrations. Rejoignant le pont, Marco resta confus en voyant que Barbe-Blanche n'était pas la seule personne à être plié en deux de rire.

Remarquant Thatch à proximité, le phénix attrapa l'épaule de son frère.

\- Bon sang, pourquoi tout le monde est en train de se marrer ?

Tremblant à la fois de rire et à cause des vibrations du bateau, Thatch leva ce qui semblait être les suppléments du journal du jour.

\- Que… Quelqu'un en East Blue s'est infiltré dans..

Les explications du maître-coq furent rapidement coupées par son rire contre lequel il était impuissant.

\- Thatch, je le jure devant Dieu, termine tes fichues explications, yoi.

Secoué par un dernier gloussement, le chef cuisinier leva à nouveau le journal, affichant facilement le large As de pique au centre de la page.

\- Un inconnu s'est infiltré dans plusieurs bases de la Marine en East Blue et a volé l'évaluation psychologique de chaque marine de rang de Commandant ou plus haut qu'il a pu trouver, avant d'en envoyer une copie à chaque journaliste des Blues au Nouveau Monde.

Les yeux du Phénix s'écarquillèrent sous le choc.

\- C'est pas possible.

Thatch acquiesça, un sourire enthousiaste sur son visage et une lueur de rire dans les yeux.

\- Si ! Et la meilleure, c'est que personne n'a le moindre indice sur le responsable ! La seule chose qu'il a laissé, c'est la carte de l'As de pique qu'il envoyé aux journaux avec les rapports. La Marine est assoiffée de sang, mais personne n'a pu identifier un individu capable d'infiltrer autant de bases différentes de la Marine et de filer sans laisser de traces. Ou tout du moins dans les pirates actuellement en East Blue.

Marco haussa un sourcil interrogatif.

\- Les Révolutionnaires ?

Le quatrième commandant secoua rapidement sa tête.

\- Pas leur style. Je doute qu'aucun révolutionnaire haut-gradé irait aussi loin de leur champ d'action pour divulguer des informations aussi inoffensives qu'humiliantes et qu'un moins haut gradé aurait les compétences pour monter une opération de cette ampleur.

Marco hocha la tête alors qu'il comprenait.

\- Je vois et c'est la même situation pour les pirates dans la zone. Il n'y a aucun équipage connu dans cette zone qui pourrait effectuer une action du genre, mais un nouvel équipage ne devrait pas être capable de réussir aussi bien. Et en théorie, les marines auraient dû remarquer un nouvel équipage avec autant de compétences…

Thatch acquiesça, tandis que le Phénix ajoutait pensivement.

\- Le réseau d'informations d'Haruta a-t-il été capable de trouver quoi que ce soit d'autre sur le coupable ?

Thatch secoua la tête.

\- Enfin, comme je le disais, les marines ont surnommé la personne responsable "Spade", créatif je sais, et ils offrent actuellement une prime relativement décente pour des informations sur lui. Je pense qu'ils se sentent moins concernés par les informations diffusées qu'ennuyés de la brèche flagrante de la sécurité.

Marco regarda longuement l'As de Pique affiché en évidence et eut un sourire en coin.

\- Le coupable semble être une personne intéressante, yoi.

Thatch hocha avec enthousiasme la tête pour acquiescer.

\- Définitivement, quelqu'un capable de causer autant de chaos me plaît déjà, j'espère qu'il fera bientôt quelque chose d'autre d'intéressant !

Riant à l'excitation visible sur le visage de son frère, Marco sourit.

\- Je pense que ce sera le cas. Il ou elle a laissé une carte pour l'identifier, je doute que la personne s'en serait souciée si elle ne prévoyait pas de faire de nouveau quelque chose de similaire à l'avenir.

\- Bien, parce que je crois que Haruta est déjà très proche de demander à Oyaji de la recruter, laissa échapper Marco avec un petit grognement. Alors je leur souhaite d'avoir beaucoup de chance pour essayer d'éviter une Haruta impatiente. Je vais demander à Oyaji de baisser un peu son rire avant que quelqu'un ne passe par dessus bord à cause des vibrations.

\- Amuse-toi bien ! Et quand tu auras le temps, je te recommande sérieusement de lire l'article, Marco !

Offrant à son frère un sourire indulgent, Marco ne put s'empêcher de soupirer lorsqu'il entendit un rire particulièrement retentissant, suivi par un splash révélateur et le cri bruyant "Un homme à la mer !"

Au moins, personne ne pourrait jamais dire qu'appartenir aux pirates de Barbe-Blanche était ennuyeux.

* * *

_NA : Et voilà le chapitre 2 terminé ! Les pauvres marines auront de quoi s'occuper dans les prochains chapitres *sourire démoniaque*. Concernant l'équipage d'Ace, j'admets n'avoir aucune idée de quels sont leur noms en réalité, mais je crois avoir entendu de quelqu'un que Dusty était le vice-capitaine. [Remerciements pour les reviews]. J'ai particulièrement apprécié celle demandant de "faire souffrir les marines". J'espère que c'est un début décent pour leurs souffrances [...]._

**N.T. : Nyeh. Autant être sincère, je n'ai strictement aucune idée de quand je traduirais le prochain chapitre. Mine de rien, je dois travailler mes cours et mes fics en cours ont ma préférence pour l'ordre des priorités X. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, je me ferai un plaisir de la communiquer à l'auteur !**

**Merci et à peluche !**


End file.
